


Situational Amnesia

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor and Jack are each, clearly, only aware of the other..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situational Amnesia

It isn't as if Rose hasn't seen them kiss before.

She's been part of it: crushed between strong bodies in an exultation of relief - clutching and being clung to – her eyes bright and shining. Revelling in the joy of being alive.

It had never been like this: careful, careful, hands sweeping breathtakingly – heart-achingly - slowly in exploration. Cupped faces, fingers tracing mouths. Soft lips and heavy lidded eyes.

Long bodies swaying together under the moonlight, the Doctor and Jack are each, clearly, only aware of the other, sighing into each other's kisses like they have all the time in the universe.


End file.
